


Nabulungi

by meetthethiefa



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetthethiefa/pseuds/meetthethiefa
Summary: A short poem about Nabulungi.





	Nabulungi

She is no girl; she is far too ethereal.

She is in love with the concept of life.

Life is cruel to her, cuts her like the stones beneath her naked feet, but she is in love with it so she forgives - again, again, and again. All she does is give, lets life take until all she has left are hollow bones and ivory tears on dark cheeks, and even those life will take, for life is merciless on those who show mercy.

Still, her love remains; unaltered, unwavering - tender and aching for what she will always have had, for what life gave her and can effortlessly take away.

She finds beauty in the strangest of places and tragedy is not bespoken for her - she always powers through, despite the hardships and tears, for she loves life and lives for those ephemeral moments of unbridled delight and joy.

She looks at life and searches, not for a when but for a why, and she finds what she seeks; life bends for her when she is fiercest, but she loves it too heartrendingly to take advantage.

She is the answer to the question only few dare ask.

She is in love with the concept of life.

She is no girl; she is far too alive.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. You can find me @htyhtiasmmsibijt, feel free to send me a message.


End file.
